Returning From The Silence
by kezzakerri
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected visit from his farther while at Stanford. Can he save his brother or will he loose him to the silence.
1. Chapter 1

**Returning From The Silence**

Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Sam and Jess they had just finished their final exams and were awaiting their results, which would come in 3 weeks time but until then they could relax and unwind. They had just arrived home from a night out, as they were walking through the front door Sam heard movement in the front room. He motioned to Jess to stay behind him, as he slowly and silently made his way into the living room. As he turned the corner into the living room there stood by the window was his father, whom he hadn't spoken to since he left for Stanford 4 years ago.

Sam _"Dad, what are you doing here"_

John _"Hey Sam how you doing"_

Sam _"What are you doing here and where is Dean"_

Jess tugged at Sam's arm to get his attention he turned towards her and said _"Sorry Jess, this is my dad, dad this is Jess my girlfriend"_

John _"Hi nice to meet you, um Sam can we talk alone"_

Jess _"I'll get ready for bed meet you in there"_ and she reached up and kissed Sam then left for the bedroom.

Sam turned back to his father and repeated his question _"Where is Dean"_

John _"I don't know, I haven't heard from him in two weeks and I am worried"_

Sam _"What happened"_

John _"After you left he became quiet and would only speak when asked a direct question, then 3 months ago he stopped speaking altogether, I tried everything I could think of and nothing worked, then two weeks ago he took off and I haven't heard from him since and I cant find him"_

Sam _"Oh god Dean"_

John _"Sam I need your help to find him"_

Sam _"Ok I will help find Dean, then he is coming to stay with me and you will leave us alone"_ he had picked up the fact that his dad was lying to him and he had a feeling that his farther was maybe the cause of some of his brothers distress.

John _"Ok Sam"_ he agreed because it was the only thing he could think of that may bring his soldier back to him.

Sam went into the bedroom to talk to Jess and to pack his belongings for the trip.

Jess _"Hey Sam what's going on"_

Sam _"Jess sweetheart my brother's in trouble and missing he has stopped talking and took off on dad a couple of weeks ago, I am going to help go find him then as long as its ok with you have him stay here with us while I try and get him back on his feet"_

Jess _"Of course its ok with me you don't even have to ask, but how do you hope to find your brother if your dad can't"_

Sam _"Cause dad doesn't know Dean as well as I do, I will be back as soon as I have Dean I will call you and let you know how its going"_

Jess _"Ok, just be careful, I will set up the spare bedroom while your gone"_ and with that she kissed him goodbye and went to sleep as Sam left the apartment to meet his father at his truck.

Once in the truck and on there way Sam dug out his laptop and logged onto the mobile phone tracking site.

John _"I tried that couldn't get his password"_

Sam _"I know what it will be, do you know what name he used"_

John _"No sorry"_

Sam _"No worry's"_ he sat for about five minutes before he lets out _"Yatzee"_

John _"You got it"_

Sam _"Yeah I got it, he's in Wisconsin in a town called Thomasville, we should be there in two hours"_

They drove the rest of the way of in silence they arrived at the Rainbow inn at around seven pm and Sam went into the managers office with a picture of Dean to ask which room he was in.

Sam returned to the truck and said Dean was in room 17 and that it was around the corner. They went round the corner and John parked next to the impala and they both got out and made their way towards the room.

They knocked on the door but got no response so John picked the lock and when they entered the room they were shocked by what they saw.

They saw Dean sat on the bed leaning against the headboard he made no movement gave no indication that he knew anyone had entered the room. Sam made his way over to his brother and sat beside him, he put his hand on his brothers shoulder and Dean turned his head in his direction, what Sam saw took his breath away. He looked into his brothers eyes and they were hollow there was no sign that Dean was in there, they looked weary and sad and it broke his heart to see his brother like this.

Sam _"Come on Dean lets get you out of here"_

John packed up his sons belongings and put them in the boot of the Impala while Sam put Dean in the passenger seat.

John _"I will follow you"_

Sam _"No you will stay away I will take care of my brother now"_

John _"I am his father"_ he shouts and no one sees Dean flinch in reaction.

Sam _"And I am his brother and you had to come to me because You couldn't find him I will take care of him now leave us alone"_ and with that he got in the car and drove towards Stanford and Jess.

Sam digs his phone out of his pocket and calls Jess's number

Sam _"Hey babe, I found him we are on our way home should be there in about 5 hours"_

Jess _"Ok do you want me to get anything ready for you"_

Sam _"You couldn't pop out and get some apple pie its Dean's favourite"_

_Jess "No problems see you when you get home"_

Dean had been silent and unmoving the hole trip when they arrive back Sam got out and helped Dean out of the passenger side locked the car and then made their way towards home.

They walk through the front door and into the living room when Sam freezes three men have broken in and one has a hold of Jess.

Sam _"Hey guy's look could you do me a huge favour and leave now"_

Guy 1 _"We will leave once we have had our fun"_

Sam _"Look please I really don't have time for this so please let her go and leave while you can"_

As Sam finishes that sentence the other two grab hold of him and hold him steady, everyone is ignoring Dean as he is silent and hasn't moved.

Guy 1 _"I don't think so"_

Sam _"Look this is your last chance, and I hope this will get through" _He says the last part more to himself than anyone else.

Guy 1 _"Give it your best shot"_

Sam looks to Jess gives her a reassuring smile then takes a deep breath and shouts real loud one word _"DEAN"_

He put all the fear and emotion he could into that one word in the hopes that it would reach his brother that he knows is in there somewhere

Jess stares at Sam not sure what shouting his brothers name will do and the guy holding her laughs

Guy 1 _"And who would that be and what will he do"_

Dean _"This"_ he took the guy holding Jess spun him around so he let her go she moved away to a clear space as Dean punched guy 1 in the stomach area doubling him over he then brings his knee up and knee's him in the head knocking him unconscious he then advances on the two holding Sam as they let go of Sam and advance towards him, he takes them out quick knocking them both unconscious in a matter of 3 moves.

Sam approaches Dean and put's his hand on his shoulder Dean turns to him but still remains silent.

Jess calls the cops and when they arrive she tells them that they jumped her as she was returning from the shop and Sam and Dean arrived they grabbed Sam when he told them to let her go and when they tried to hurt her Dean stepped in and knocked them out.

When they went to interview Dean Sam intervened and explained that his brother was a mute. They didn't believe him and kept asking Dean questions and all Dean did was stare in front of him with a completely blank look on his face.

When the detective in charge arrived and Sam explained the situation to him they left leaving Sam alone with Jess and Dean.

Sam _"Hey Jess are you ok, did they hurt you"_

Jess _"No you arrived before that, how did you know calling Dean's name would work"_

Sam _"I have lived my life under the protection that is Dean Winchester and calling just his name like that he knows something is wrong and he would do anything to protect me"_

Jess _"Ohh is he ok"_

Sam _"No, but we will get him back"_

Dean hadn't moved from his position on the couch, so Sam shows him into the guest room and starts to help him get ready for bed. When he removes Dean's shirt he is horrified to find the amount of scars on Dean's torso. When he has Dean settled he calls Bobby for some answers.

Bobby heard the phone ringing as he entered the kitchen and answered on the third ring

Bobby _"Singer Salvage"_

Sam _"Hey Bobby its Sam"_

Bobby _"Hey son its good to hear from you is everything ok"_

Sam _"No its not, Dean is here and he is silent and doesn't respond to anything and there are so many scars on him that I have some questions"_

Bobby _"Where are you"_

Sam _"Stanford, what happened to him Bobby"_

Bobby _"I am on my way will explain when I get there just keep an eye on him will ya"_

Sam _"You know I will Bobby, see ya soon"_

With that they hung up Sam and Jess went about tidying up while Dean slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Returning From The Silence**

Chapter 2

When Bobby arrived at Sam's he was nervous about what he would find. He knocked on the door and was faced with a beautiful young girl.

Bobby _"Hi, is Sam in"_

Jess _"Yeah, ah I take it your Bobby"_

Bobby _"Yeah and you must be Jess"_

Jess _"Its nice to meet you come in"_

Bobby and Jess made their way into the living room where Dean was sat staring off into space and Sam was sat next to him.

Sam _"Hey Bobby, how are you"_

Bobby _"Hey Sam you look good, hey Dean how you doing"_

They all turn to Dean who just continues to stare straight ahead.

Sam _"He hasn't moved since I brought him in when he woke up"_

Bobby _"I didn't know it had gotten this bad"_

Sam _"What happened to him Bobby"_

Bobby _"I don't know the full story I can only tell you what I know"_

Sam _"That's ok just please tell me what you know"_

Bobby _"Well after you left it hit Dean hard he became real quiet but he still interacted with his surroundings and he spoke when spoken to but he wasn't himself you know"_

Sam _"Yeah"_

Bobby _" Six months after you left Dean shows up on my doorstep half dead, I patched him up best I could but he wouldn't tell me what happened, I couldn't get hold of your dad, so I just patched him up and was there when he needed me. John showed up two weeks later drunk, once he had sobered up he grabbed Dean and left."_

Sam _"You never found out what happened"_

Bobby _"No, the next time I saw Dean was eight months later he had withdrawn even further into himself he had just finished a hunt with John and was pretty torn up"_

Jess _"What was he hunting to get him hurt"_

Sam _"Jess babe I will explain later is that ok"_

Jess _"Sure honey, go on Bobby"_

Bobby _"That's ok, any way I patched him up he and John crashed, the next morning I was awoken to John yelling at Dean, didn't hear Dean at all, I came down the stairs to see what had crawled up his ass and I reach the living room just in time to see John strike Dean"_

Sam _"He What!"_

Bobby _"Yeah he hit him I pulled my shot gun told him to leave and if he ever showed up again I would shoot him, he left I patched Dean up again but he was withdrawn he acknowledged my presence when I suggested calling you he asked me not to that he didn't want you to have to worry about him while studying"_

Sam _"Oh god"_

Bobby _"And since it was the only thing I have heard him in nearly 15 months I didn't call, I am sorry Sam I should have but he asked and he never asks and it was the first thing he'd said in months"_

Sam _"Its ok I understand, that still doesn't tell us what happened to him"_

Bobby _"I have a theory but your not gonna like it"_

Sam _"What is it"_

Bobby _"I think that after you left John lost it became reckless on hunts also I think he started drinking heavily and um, maybe he ah, started hitting Dean"_

Bobby waited and watched Sam to see what his reaction would be.

Sam _"I think your right but how do I get my brother back"_

Bobby _"Show him he is somewhere safe and that he doesn't need to be afraid, you need to keep John away from him"_

Sam _"Oh don't worry I wont let dad anywhere near him he will have to go through me first"_

Jess _"Sam if this is true and your dad has been physically abusing Dean, how does he deal with pain, emotions what are his coping strategies"_

Sam _"I don't know I know when he is in pain he counts beats to a song but the other stuff I don't know"_

Bobby _"Yeah you do he is doing it right now, he shuts down blocks what is painful what he doesn't want to deal with he just shuts down becomes silent"_

Through the entire conversation Dean just sat there staring into space.

Bobby stayed the night then headed out the next morning. Sam and Jess went about their daily routine but tried to include Dean as much as possible. As for Dean he just tagged along did what was asked of him but didn't communicate with anyone.

Dean was feeling confused since Sam left dad had taken to beating him regularly especially when drunk he was being reckless on hunts making Dean step up and take more hits then he wasn't allowing any rest time in-between hunts and beatings, so he shut himself off to the world and went on auto pilot he didn't have to respond to anything his body will go on auto pilot for anything asked of him.

Dean first surfaced this state when he hears Sam shout his name, he see's two guys holding his brother and one guy holding a girl, the guy holding the girl laughs and move's his hand to the girls throat and says

Guy 1 _"And who would that be and what will he do"_

Dean reacts says one word _"This"_ and takes the threat out then retreats back into his protective world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Returning From The Silence**

Chapter 3

It had been five days since Bobby had left and Dean was still on auto pilot and Sam was running out of idea's to help his brother. After another meal where Dean responded to nothing Sam calls Bobby.

Bobby _"Singer Salvage"_

Sam _"Hey Bobby it's Sam"_

Bobby _"Hey Sam, how is it going"_

Sam _"Not good he still is no better I don't know what to do"_

Bobby _"I have been thinking about it and I may know someone who can help her name is Missouri, she is a psychic"_

Sam _"I am willing to try anything at this point"_

It was lunch time the next day Sam and Jess were cleaning away the lunch dishes and Dean was sat on the sofa not moving, when there was a knock at the door. Jess answered the door.

Bobby _"Hey again Jess, this is Missouri, can we come in"_

Jess _"Hi nice to meet you, come on in, Sam Bobby and Missouri are here"_

Sam _"Ok"_

They all made their way to the front room to where Dean is, he shows no sign that he is aware anyone had joined him.

They all made their selves comfortable and it was Missouri who spoke first.

Missouri _"So I am going to try and connect with Dean anything I should know about your brother"_

Sam _"Uh, well he doesn't usually share emotions and just be careful I have no idea how he will react to you being inside his head"_

Missouri _"Ok will do"_

Sam _"Uh Missouri, is it possible for you to get me inside there, I mean he wont react so bad if its me"_

Missouri _"It's possible but you will have to do what I say and if I say leave or let go you have to"_

Sam _"Yeah of course"_

Jess _"Sam, be careful"_

Sam _"I will be fine Jess, ok how do we do this"_

Missouri _"You and I will have to hold hands and I will need to touch Dean, then you let me do the rest"_

They all got into position Sam and Missouri held hands sat in front of Dean and Missouri placed her other hand on Deans and the next they knew they were in this black space, they could see nothing, Sam starts calling his brothers name.

Dean was in his protective world quite happy to stay there when he hears Sam calling for him, he searches his mind and senses Sam and a woman he doesn't know have somehow managed to get inside his head. He transports them to a corner of his mind he has protected and goes to meet them.

Sam and Missouri find them selves transported to another place which is just a blank room to them but they know they are still in Dean's mind. Dean comes forward and faces them.

Dean _"Sam, is that you"_

Sam _"Yeah Dean it's me its good to hear you talk"_

Dean _"How did you get here its not safe"_

Sam _"Missouri helped me she is a psychic, why isn't it safe"_

Dean _"You have to leave before dad gets back, how did you find us"_

Sam _"Dean you left dad nearly a month ago and dad came to me to find you, I tracked you down and now your staying with me and Jess"_

Dean _"Who's Jess"_

Sam _"My girlfriend, look Dean the reason for this visit to your mind is because you have shut down and your not responding to anything"_

Dean _"I know Sam its just easier this way, its hurts less"_

Sam _"But Dean your with me and Jess now you don't need to hide, please come back to me"_

Missouri _"Dean honey, I know you have been through a lot but don't you think its time you faced the world again"_

Dean _"Look I have to deal with this my way and this is the best way I know how"_ seeing the hurt and lost look in Sam's eyes he takes a deep breath and continues _"But I will try and come back but it will take time Sammy that means your gonna have to be patient with me"_

Sam _"Take as long as you need Dean, I just need to know that your fighting to come back that you haven't left me alone"_

Dean _"I would never just leave you, you know that"_

Sam _"You may as well have you been with us for six days now and its like your not even there like I have lost you I needed to know you were still here_"

Dean _"I'm here Sammy, its just gonna take some time, now if I am gonna get back you guys need to leave so I can start I have a lot of work to do"_

Sam _"Just promise me you wont leave me"_

Dean _"I promise Sammy"_

And with that Missouri broke the connection and Dean was left in his own mind.

Dean _"Well then I better start, I hope your ready to deal with this Sammy cause I am gonna need you to get through this"_ he says and then starts to take down the wall's he has built to protect himself.

Sam and Jess say goodbye to Bobby and Missouri and they sat next to Dean on the couch to watch TV, they had been sat like this for a few minutes when Dean moves his hand and places it on Sam's, Sam looks at Dean as Dean moves his hand up from Sam's and touches Sam's face.

Sam _"That's it Dean I'm here take all the time you need I am here and you are safe"_

Dean responds by looking at Jess and then slowly moves his hand towards hers but stops short of touching her, he tilts his head to the side as if in question.

Jess _"It's ok Dean"_

Dean moves his hand and touches hers then again up to her face, he then looks between Sam and Jess and grabs both their hands although he hesitates in touching Jess, he then brings their hands together and lets go then stares at them as if trying to process the move.

Sam and Jess look at each other and smile.

Sam _"Its ok Dean take as long as you need your safe here"_

Over the next two weeks Dean slowly improves he still doesn't speak but he reacts to Sam and Jess, the first time Jess left to go to the shop Dean panicked but Sam and Jess reassured him that she wasn't leaving Sam just going to the shop. They had gotten into a routine and things were going well and as long as Dean reacted in some way Sam was happy he knew his brother was fighting to come back to him because Dean promised and Dean never breaks a promise he makes to Sam.

Dean was in the living room and Sam was in the kitchen Jess had gone to the shop to get something for tea, when she came in she went straight to the kitchen and dragged Sam to the bedroom to talk.

Sam _"What's wrong Jess"_

Jess _"Its Thursday my parents are coming for tea I totally forgot"_

Sam _"Crap and they will already be more than halfway here"_

Jess _"What do we do"_

Sam _"We will have to do the best we can but we will have to tell your parents that Dean had an accident, I know you don't like lying to your parents but"_

Jess _"Its ok Sam I think it would be for the best cause I don't know how else to explain Deans condition, what I am worried about is how Dean will react to new people"_

Sam _"Well we will soon find out"_

They left the bedroom to find the living room and kitchen empty Sam runs to Dean's bedroom to find Dean packing.

Sam _"Dean what's going on"_

Jess comes up behind Sam and Dean looks between them a look of confusion on his face, he steps towards them and places their hands together and steps back.

Jess _"Dean I'm not leaving and we don't want you to leave either its just that I forgot that I had invited my parents to tea and didn't know how you would feel to having strangers here so I thought I would speak to Sam first"_

Sam _"Its ok Dean honest your safe here and you don't need to leave you are not interrupting us we enjoy having you around"_

Jess _"You take as long as you need to come back to us, you are safe and welcome here"_

Deans only reaction was to place their hands together again and step back, Sam and Jess just cuddled and watched as Dean seemed to relax.

Sam _"Ok Dean, listen Jess's parents are coming to tea do you understand"_

Dean looked at Sam and touched his hand which Sam took to mean he understood.

Sam and Jess started making a start on dinner while Dean set the table it was part of their routine when Sam came into the living area he saw that Dean had only set three places meaning he hadn't understood.

Sam _"Dean we need two more places Jess's parents are coming round remember"_ as he said this he handed Dean two more plates to see if that would help him understand. Dean looked at the two extra plates then to the table then at Sam who nodded and smiled, so Dean went about setting up two more place's though he was confused as to why but Sam and Jess seem to think its right so it must be ok.

Sam and Jess tell Dean they are just going to meet their guests and will be right back and leave to meet Jess parents. They meet them out the front as they park the car.

Mr Moore _"Hey kids you didn't have to meet us we remember from last time"_

Jess _"Hey dad its not that we just need to talk to you both before we get upstairs"_

Mrs Moore _"Is everything ok dear, are you guys in trouble"_

Sam _"No, no, its nothing like that its just that, well my brother is staying with us"_

Mr Moore _"That's great news so what's the problem"_

Sam _"He was in an accident"_

Mrs Moore _"Oh god is he ok"_

Sam _"Physically he has healed but he has brain damage and has lost the ability to speak and he reacts badly to name dad"_

Mr Moore _"What do you mean"_

Sam _"When I left for Stanford, from what I can tell dad lost it I don't know exactly what happened but he gets jumpy and panics when we mention dad"_

Mrs Moore _"Poor dear, but he's getting better you say"_

Jess _"Yeah mum he is he doesn't speak as Sam said but he communicates in his own way took awhile but we are starting to understand it"_

Sam _"Look its just to warn you if he seems jumpy or aggressive its not his fault he is a good person its just with the head injury he is confused"_

Mr Moore _"Its ok Sam, we understand and we wont judge promise, so what do you say we don't keep your brother waiting huh"_

With that they made their way back to the apartment, when they entered they found that the table had been cleared of all place settings and Dean was in the middle of moving the furniture. He had moved the living area around and was moving the table to the middle they stood and watched as he went about resetting the table.

Jess _"Dean, there is some people I would like you to meet"_

Dean looked at Jess and made his way towards her.

Jess _"Dean this is my mum and dad"_

Deans reaction was immediate he grabbed Jess and moved her behind him and placed himself in front of Mr Moore to show that he had to go through him to harm Jess.

Sam _"Its ok Dean its not our dad its Jess's dad, they are different people"_

Dean cocked his head to the side trying to process what Sam was telling him. This wasn't his dad is it true maybe just maybe Sam was right he wouldn't let anything bad happen and Dean would make sure nothing happened to Sam or Jess so maybe, there is one way to find out.

Dean looked to Sam then to Mr Moore then took a hesitant step forward he then slowly with a shaky hand put it towards Mr Moore's face waiting for the attack, he looked to Sam who nodded and saw that Jess had moved to stand next to him and was also smiling and nodding in approval, Mr Moore for his part did well he just stood there with a friendly smile on his face letting Dean decide in his own time. Dean's hand finally made contact with Mr Moore's face and he tilted his head to the side in question. He moved to Jess and pulled her forward he then hesitantly moved Jess's hand and her fathers hand together and stood back, still waiting for some form of attack, when none came he moved his head in the direction of Mrs Moore and repeated the process very slowly and with shaky hands. When he had all the Moore's holding hands he looked to Sam who stepped up to his side put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

Mr Moore _"Well it is nice to meet you"_

Sam _"Dean"_

Dean just cocked his head to the side then moved to finish setting the table.

Dinner went smoothly after that Jess's parents kept up conversation and included Dean in all of them even if it left Dean with a look of confusion on his face. It let him know he was safe and they wouldn't hurt Sam or Jess.

Sam and Jess walked down to her parents car with them they had said goodbye to Dean in the apartment and had managed to get Dean to shake their hands goodbye.

Sam _"I'm sorry about the welcome"_

Mr Moore _"Don't apologise I was worried when you said he reacted bad to the name dad, I thought he would attack or something but after what happened I know that Jess is in the safest possible place on earth I know no matter how confused he is he wont let anything happen to you or Jess"_

Sam _"That's right he wont never, he always puts us first"_

Mrs Moore _"We can see that Sam, he pushed my baby to safety then put himself in-between her and the perceived threat, we know you will be just fine, now give us a hug and we will talk soon"_

They hugged goodbye and watched as they drove away, then returned to the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Returning From The Silence**

Chapter 4

Sam and Jess received their results they had both passed and when they called Jess's parents to tell them they were invited to a party to celebrate and Mrs Moore made a point of inviting Dean too. Because Dean had been doing so well they accepted. Dean had been doing well he was reacting to Jess and Sam and wasn't as jumpy.

They arrived at the Moore house an hour before the other guests so that Dean had a chance to get to know his new surroundings he greeted Jess's parents by placing his hand to their faces to show he recognised them, he seemed weary of the other guests as they arrived but he seemed to be doing ok and he had retreated to the back of the room just watching everyone and keeping an eye on Sam and Jess.

The party was just getting started when the double doors leading to party room burst open and a young woman walked in with a young man stood behind her and all the guests apart from Dean was pushed towards the wall and held there.

Girl _"Well well well, what do we have here, a party just for us and look who's here Dean Winchester"_

Dean stared down at the girl and moved in front of Sam and Jess.

Girl _"What no snappy comeback, well that don't matter and look little Sammy Winchester is here as well"_

As the girl mentioned Sam's name Dean shifted to make sure he blocked as much of Sam as possible.

Sam _"What do you want, who are you"_

Girl _"Well, what I want is to watch as Dean rips you apart, as for who I am that's for me to know and you to find out"_

She looked to the guy beside her and said _"Take him"_

The guy grabbed Dean by the throat and dragged him from the room, when he returned she ordered him to watch the others and left to go with Dean.

Jess _"Sam what's going on"_

Sam _"I don't know"_

Jess _"Will she be able to get Dean to hurt you"_

Sam _"Never she is in for a big surprise"_

They had been pinned to the wall for six hours and Sam was really starting to worry how bad Dean was going to be he had just started to get his brother back and was worried with how long he had been gone, just as his thoughts started to get away from him the doors slammed open again.

In walked the girl with Dean right behind her and he was smiling which made Sam feel a little uneasy.

Girl _"Well looks like the fun is about to start"_

Dean _"Heya Sammy, guess what I feel great so quick question do you remember when we had to learn the Latin exorcism dad would drill it into us then he would leave to go on a hunt and tell us to know it by the time he got back do you remember how we did that"_ he said it with a smile and had positioned himself between the two demons and Sam but this time he was facing Sam.

Sam _"Yeah, one of us would say the exorcism and the other would pretend to be the demon and recount previous prank wars to see who could make the other laugh and loose his place"_ you could hear the worry in his voice as he spoke.

Girl _"What do you think your doing, just kill him already"_ she said in an annoyed tone

Dean _"All in good time sweetheart, all in good time"_

Dean _"Ok glad you remember so step up and were gonna play again you can do the exorcism and I will try and distract you, see how we go"_ with that he cast his trademark grin.

Sam just looked confused at Dean but nodded the affirmative as he did he felt himself dragged forward and could see Dean's fist clench open and closed.

Dean _"Well come on Sam or do you not remember the words"_

Sam _"I remember"_ and with that he started the exorcism, he waited for the attack but it never came as he continued the girl interrupted.

Girl _"Stop him what are you waiting for"_

Dean _"Waiting for him to finish, why does it hurt"_

Girl _"Fine I will stop him"_ she flung her hand at Sam as if to make him fly across the room but nothing happened. She stood their looking shocked not knowing why it wasn't working.

Dean _"Having trouble sweetheart, gotta thank you for the power boost but you seem to be flagging a little, your not worn out already are ya"_

Girl _"That's not possible, you should be a wreck after what we did to you, you shouldn't be able to fight my power, how is that possible"_

Dean _"No one or nothing will ever hurt my brother while I am around and sweetheart it takes more than a lousy beating to break me"_

While they had talked Sam had come to the end of the exorcism and black smoke filled the room as it left the body's of the man and woman in front of them.

Dean _"Sam, say it again, dammit Sam hurry again"_

Sam _"Dean, what"_

Dean _"Sam_" he yelled _"Please Sam just say it again cant hold on much longer"_

So Sam did he recited the ritual again and Dean collapsed onto the floor holding his head and he screamed when he couldn't hold it any more as Sam finished the last of the exorcism blue light flashed through Deans body as he screamed again then fell unconscious to the floor.

Sam ran to his brother's side and gently turned him onto his back. He lightly slapped his brother's face

Sam _"Dean, come on Dean wake up for me please"_

He shook his brother slightly and was rewarded with a groan, Dean moved his head slightly and Sam was rewarded with Dean opening his eyes.

Sam _"Hey Dean it's ok your safe now its ok, where are you hurt"_

Dean _"Sammy"_

Sam _"Yeah Dean its me, where are you hurt"_

Dean_ "Sorry Sammy"_ his words slurring as he spoke

Sam _"What are you sorry for, you have nothing to apologize for Dean, can you tell me where your hurt"_

Dean _"Sorry Sammy, tried, normal, ruined, sorry Sammy"_ each word spoke between huge gasps for breath and all his words were slurred and quiet

Sam _"You haven't ruined anything Dean, please Dean tell me where you are hurt"_

Dean _"Sammy, tried, hurts"_

Sam _" I know Dean but where does it hurt"_

Dean _"Hurts, sorry, love ya, sorry"_ and with that he closes his eyes about to go back to the peace of unconsciousness

Sam _"Hey Dean stay with me stay awake, stay with me we will get you some help its ok just try and stay awake a bit longer"_

Dean _"Try"_ he slurred and rested his head back against Sam

Jess _"Ambulance is on its way"_

Sam _"Thanks, Dean where does it hurt"_

Dean _"Hurts, chest, hurts, sorry"_

Sam _"Stop apologising you have nothing to be sorry for, I am gonna have a look at your chest ok"_

He pulled back Deans jacket to see a lot of blood he almost gasped at the sight it looked like a wild animal had tried to rip his heart out. He put pressure on the largest of the wounds and waited for the paramedics to arrive.

The paramedics arrived stabilized Dean then got him onto a gurney and took him to the ambulance, Sam went with him and Jess said she would say bye to the guests and meet him at the hospital.

Sam had been sat in the waiting room for over two hours before Jess arrived with her parents.

Jess _"Hey babe any news on your brother"_

Sam _"No, he stopped breathing twice on the way in"_

Mrs Moore _"Oh baby, I am so sorry"_

Mr Moore _"I will go ask see if they have an update"_

Sam _"Thanks"_

Jess _"It will be ok Sam you'll see"_

Sam _"I'm sorry about your party"_

Mr Moore _"Nonsense but you will have to explain what happened but its not your fault"_

Before Sam could responded a doctor in scrubs came towards them.

Doctor _"Are you the family of Dean Winchester"_

Sam _"Yeah I am his brother Sam, how is he"_

Doctor _"My name is Doctor Connor, we have stabilized your brother he has several cracked ribs, two broken ribs, he has a bruised lung so we have him on a cannula to help him breath, we are a little concerned with the amount of scars we found on your brother"_

Sam _"I don't know what happened he has only been staying with us a short while I know he was in some kind of accident"_

Doctor _"Well he also has some swelling of the brain and we wont know what damage it has done until it goes down, and he regains consciousness"_

Sam _"Can I see him"_

Doctor _"He will be in room 124 in half an hour, we will be monitoring him closely but at the moment it doesn't look good, I am afraid there is a good chance he wont come out of this, I am sorry"_

Jess _"Come on babe lets wait in his room for him"_

Sam _"I cant loose him Jess"_

Jess _"You won't he said he wouldn't leave you he will fight for you"_

Sam _"I know"_

Mrs Moore _"He just needs some time honey"_

Mr Moore _"You go see your brother, we will stop by later to see how he's doing"_

They hugged goodbye and Sam and Jess made their way to Deans room.

Once the nurses had Dean settled Sam got his first good look at his brother. Dean looked a white as a sheet and deathly still.

Sam _"Hey bro, look you need to keep fighting, I need you man you cant leave me please Dean keep fighting"_

Sam and Jess spent the night in the uncomfortable chairs, Dean hadn't moved or woken up.

Sam woke up as the doctor entered the room, he checked Deans vitals shook his head and left. Sam moved closer to Deans bed and placed his hand on Dean's.

Dean came to slowly his senses told him he was in a hospital he also felt someone's hand on his and he knew who it was only one person held his hand like that when he was out and that was Sam.

Dean managed to move his hand slightly and Sam bolted straight up

Sam _"Dean, hey Dean come on wake up for me"_

Dean moved his head towards Sam's voice and said _"Sammy"_ in a very quiet voice

Sam _"Hey Dean, good to have you back"_

Dean _"Sammy, Jess, safe" _

Sam _"Yeah Dean we are safe you got hurt by the demon, but you will be ok now"_

The door opened and in walked Doctor Connor

Doctor _"Well its good to see you awake"_

Dean just stared at the doctor

Doctor _"Can you tell me your name"_

Dean looked from the doctor to Sam then from Sam to Jess and said _"Sammy, Jess, safe"_

The doctor looked from Dean to Sam as Sam responded to Deans words

Sam _"Yeah Dean were safe and so are you, this is your doctor"_

Dean _"Doctor, pain, home, safe"_

Doctor _"You understand this"_

Sam _"Yeah, hey Dean yeah its your doctor where does it hurt and we will take you home as soon as the doc says it's ok"_

Dean _"Doctor, pain, Sammy, Jess, safe, hurt, Sammy, Jess"_

Sam _"No Dean I promise Jess and I are fine we are not hurt you are remember"_

Dean _"Fine, home, safe"_

Sam _"Do you need to keep him here for something can we take him home"_

Doctor _"He needs to rest and will need to take his meds regularly"_ he was only agreeing because he could see that his patient responded to his brother and no one else and seemed to relax when Sam spoke to him.

Sam _"I will take care of it, he will relax more if he's at home"_

Dean smiled at Sam as he understood the word home from Sam. Jess came and stood next to Sam smiled at Dean and said _"Doc we will take great care of him"._

Jess went and called her parents and they picked them up a few hours later once Sam had gotten all the instructions from Dean's doctor. They got into the car and drove towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Returning From The Silence**

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Dean had been released from the hospital and he was doing ok, he still spoke in one word sentences and would only respond to Jess and Sam, but his physical wounds were healing, he had three checks ups since leaving and the most worrying was the brain damage it looks to be permanent which could mean Dean would be unable to communicate properly again.

They had just taken a walk around the park, it was something they did everyday, it helped with Dean's recovery. As they returned Sam sensed someone in the living room and one look towards Dean he could tell he did too.

He and Dean entered first and they both froze at the sight of their father standing before them. Sam heard Dean's breathing change to become short gasps for air.

Sam _"Hey Dean, it's ok, just breath for me, that's it"_

And as he talked Dean's breathing returned to a more steady pace.

Sam _"What are you doing here"_

John _"I came to see how you and Dean were doing, I haven't heard from you in a while"_

Sam _"I told you to stay away and that we would call when we are ready"_

John _"Well I got tired of waiting, in any case I need Dean to come with me"_

Sam _"Dean is not going with you, he is staying here"_

John _"You have no say in the matter"_ he spat at his son

Sam_ "I will not let you hurt my brother again, now get out you are not welcome here"_

John _"I will leave and Dean is coming with me, he is my son and he will follow orders"_

Sam _"No he is not you no longer have any sons, you are not fit to be a father"_

John took a step towards Sam and raised his arm as if to strike, no one saw Dean move in one quick movement he had stood directly in the path of Johns attack and took the hit full force.

Sam _"DEAN"_

Sam _"What have you done"_ he pulled the gun he was carrying out and pointed it at John

Sam _"Get out and don't ever come back you are no longer our father our dad is dead you no longer have any sons, leave now and don't you ever come near me or my brother again"_

John _"You wont survive long without me"_

Sam _"I don't need you to survive I have what I need, Dean, he is all I need and I will be what Dean needs"_

John _"I am your father you cant just cut me out of his life"_

Sam _"Watch me"_

John went to strike Sam again and Dean once again took action.

He grabbed Johns arm and twisted around his back and held him there.

Dean _"No one ever touches my brother, you can beat me all you want I wont fight back but you ever touch my son and I will kill you"_

With that he spun John around and stood between him and Sam.

Dean _"Now I suggest you listen to my brother and leave John, we are all the family we need as I said before I can handle you beating me but you never raise your hand to my son do you hear me, you come near Sam again and I will kill you"_

John_ "Sam is my son not yours"_

Dean _"He stopped being your son when you handed him to me to carry out of our burning house at the age of four and never took him back, I raised him cared for him, made sure he was happy"_

John _"Dean, I, um, I am, um, I'm sorry, please don't do this"_

Dean _"I gave you chance after chance but the second you raised your hand to Sam it was game over, now leave"_

Sam_ "And don't ever come back"_

John _"You are still my children I still care for you, I only wanted to keep you safe"_

Sam_ "Beating your son isn't keeping him safe and as Dean said you lost me years ago"_

With that John turned and left.

Sam looked to Dean who passed out cold.

Sam _"Dean, come on bro wake up"_

Dean came to slowly _"Sammy"_

Sam _"Hey Dean, you ok"_

Dean _"Dizzy"_

Sam _"Ok lets get you to bed so you can rest"_

Dean _"Ok"_

They soon got him settled.

Jess _"Wow, he spoke in sentences and did you hear him call you son"_

Sam _"Yeah, I didn't know he felt that way, but I do now, sorry to have to dump all this crap on you"_

Jess _"No apologies necessary but now he's starting to get better you are gonna have to explain some things"_

Sam _"I promise Jess, I am gonna call Bobby, so he can help with the explanation, and he will want an update on Dean"_

Sam called Bobby and he and Missouri made their way to Stanford. Jess called her parents and they made their way to Stanford.

Dean came to slowly and then the memory of the night before slammed into him. He slowly made his way to the kitchen.

Jess _"Morning Dean how you feeling"_

Dean _"Like I went ten rounds with a pissed of spirit and lost"_

Sam_ "Dean, your ok"_

Dean _"Yeah Sam, I'm ok, that knock to the head seemed to work"_

Sam ran up to his brother and gave him a huge hug.

Dean _"Sam, need, to, breath"_

Sam _"Sorry, sorry, look Bobby, Missouri and Jess parents are on their way, we need to do some explaining of what happened with the demon"_

Dean _"Sam, you may have to take...ch..ch..charge of the con..con..conversation, sti..still trying to ge...ge..get this tal.. tal... talking thing right"_

Sam _"Don't worry Dean that's why I got Bobby and Missouri on the way to help out"_

Jess _"Do you want some breakfast"_

Dean _"Sure"_

So they all sat down to a good breakfast to await the arrival of their guests.


	6. Chapter 6

**Returning From The Silence**

Chapter 6

Bobby and Missouri were the first to arrive once everyone was seated Sam started the explanation for the get together.

Sam _"Well the reason we called is because a demon attacked while we were at Jess's parents house and she pinned us all to the wall and took Dean into another room. They were gone for about six hours and when she came back Dean was following and I thought that Dean was working for her, he asked me to remember how we learned to do the exorcism and he asked me to start so I did, I was waiting for him to stop me when the demon started to get impatient she asked Dean what he was up to"_

Dean _"I re..re..replied I was wa..wai..waiting for him to fi..fin..finish"_

Sam _"Then she tried sending me across the room but it didn't work she was starting to get mad, but by that time I had finished the exorcism"_

Bobby _"Oh you poor lads, are you ok"_

Sam _"Yeah we had to take Dean to the hospital, the doctor said he has brain damage that is permanent but he didn't want to stay in the hospital so we brought him home"_

Bobby _"I am sorry I wasn't there for you guys"_

Dean _"st..st..st..stop it Bo..Bob..Bobby not your fa..fa..fault"_

Sam _"Dean's right its not your fault, anyway we were doing good got into a routine we had just got home from a walk when John showed up, I told him to get out and he said he was going and was taking Dean with him, I said no and he went to hit me"_

Sam had to stop as Dean's breathing had started to increase

Sam _"Its ok Dean he's not here your safe, I'm safe and so is Jess"_

Jess moved to stand next to them and put her hand on Dean's shoulder in reassurance.

Sam _"Anyway Dean got in the way and took the hit, me and John argued some more then he went to attack again and Dean stopped him, and told him in no uncertain terms if he ever tried to hurt me again he would kill him, he left after that, then I called you"_

Bobby _"I can't believe that man"_

Dean _"Sa..Sa..Sammy, ti..ti..tired"_

Sam _"Why don't you go lay down for awhile do you need your meds"_

Dean just nodded took his meds and went to lie down.

They were just settling again when there was a knock at the door, Jess got up to answer and walked back in with her parents.

Sam introduced everyone and they all made themselves comfortable, Sam and Bobby started at the beginning and told them everything from the fire that took Sam's mom to Sam leaving for Stanford, Bobby filled in what happened to Dean or what little information he had on that time Sam had just finished telling them how they had found Dean.

Mr Moore _"Wow, and you grew up hunting these things"_

Sam _"Well grew up with John hunting these things Dean protected me from it for as long as he could, but I couldn't keep watching him get hurt on Johns crusade so I had to leave, leaving Dean was the hardest thing I have ever done"_

Mrs Moore _"Oh sweetie, you poor boys, when did you get to do kid stuff"_

Sam _"Well Dean made sure I got to do the stuff the other kids did, and always tried to give me everything I needed so I wouldn't feel like the odd kid"_

Mrs Moore _"What about Dean"_

Bobby _"Dean didn't get to be a kid he became an adult at the age of four, he became Sam's main carer"_

Jess _"This explains everything, so Stanford was your chance at normal"_

Sam _"Yeah, you know I am surprised you haven't left me yet"_

Dean _"so..so..so..sorry Sa..Sam..Sammy didn't me..me..mean to ru..ru..ruin your nor..nor..normal, Je..Je..Jess ple..ple..please don't le..le..leave Sa..Sa..Sammy"_

Jess went up to Dean placed her hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes and said _"Never gonna happen, I am staying right here and so are you and so is Sam"_ she then moved over and hugged Sam to prove her point. Sam helped Dean over to the couch so he could sit down.

Sam _"Dean you have nothing to be sorry for you have ruined nothing, you mean everything to me so get that idea out of your head now"_

Dean just nodded his head to tired to talk.

Jess _"So what do we do now"_

Missouri _"Well Dean needs to heal, you and Sam need to continue with you lives, you can choose later on if you want to hunt or not, and Dean you can stop that kind of thinking right now"_

They all stared at Dean who just stared straight at the floor.

Missouri _"Sam is right Dean it is not your fault none of this is so stop thinking like that you are a good person, you are loyal, kind, and would do anything for those you care about, you are not a bad person you are not worthless so get those thoughts outta your head now boy"_

Bobby _"You are the most stubborn selfless person I have ever met and I am glad I got the chance to have you in my life, I would be proud to call you my boy don't you ever forget that, so get those damn negative thoughts outta your head now boy"_

Sam _"You are my brother and you raised me I wouldn't be the person I am today if it weren't for you and you don't think I am a bad person do you"_

Dean _"no..no..no Sa..Sammy"_

Sam _"Then you can't think you're a bad person either"_

Mrs Moore _"We have only just met and I can tell you would do anything to protect your brother and my daughter, I know a good person when I see them and you are a good person"_

Mr Moore _"Well we have a lot to take in we will see you kids next week for lunch your place or ours"_

Jess _"Ours, thanks for understanding"_

Mrs Moore _"No problems sweetheart, we will see ourselves out, it was nice to meet you"_

And they left once everyone else was seated and everyone had a cup of coffee Missouri asked the question that had been bothering her since she arrived.

Missouri _"Sam why did you call your dad John"_

Sam didn't need to respond Dean's rapid going into a panic attack at the name dad was enough, it took both Sam and Jess five minutes to calm him down.

Missouri _"Never mind I got my answer"_

Sam _"We no longer have a father"_

Bobby _"I hate to be the one to say this but John isn't going to let that slide for very long"_

Sam _"I know but right now my main concern is helping Dean get better, then we can worry about John later"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Returning From The Silence**

Chapter 7

It had been a month since Jess had found out the truth about Sam, her parents came round the following week with more questions which were answered honestly and Sam was surprised when Jess just cuddled him and her parents accepted what he said without question, Dean relaxed more when he realized Jess wasn't gonna leave Sam, his wounds were healing nicely.

It was a Thursday night and Jess's parents were coming to tea, Sam and Jess were preparing the meal while Dean was setting the table, when there was a knock at the door, Jess answered to find a police man at the door.

Sgt Blake _"Hello, could we speak to Miss Jessica Moore"_

Jess _"I am Jessica"_

Sgt Blake _"Hello there we have some bad news may we come in"_

Jess _"Certainly, please come in, Sam Dean the police are here"_

They all arrived in the living room Jess settled on the couch with Sam and Dean on either side of her.

Sgt Blake _"Hi my name is Sgt Blake and we are sorry to inform you that your parents are missing"_

Jess _"What do you mean missing"_

Sgt Blake _"Neighbors heard screaming and called us in when a unit arrived on site there was evidence of a struggle but they were just gone"_

Jess broke down into tears and Sam just held her

Dean _"When you sa…sa..say si…si..signs of a str..stru..strug…struggle what do you me…mea..mean exactly"_

Sgt Blake _"There was broken furniture, the back door window was smashed that's how we think they got in"_

Dean _"Any sign of bl..blo..bloo..blood"_

Sgt Blake _"No"_

Dean took in all the information and put it to the side for later use.

Dean _"Are you loo…loo..look…looking for them"_

Sgt Blake _"We are doing all we can"_

Dean _"Was there so..som..some…something you wan..want…wanted from us"_

Sgt Blake _"When was the last time you saw or heard from them"_

Dean _"We saw them la..la..last week and they were co..coming here to..to..tonight for tea"_

Sgt Blake _"Ok, well I think that's all for now I will leave my card if you can think of anything please give us call we will be in touch"_

Dean _"Thanks"_

Dean showed them out, all through the interview Sam held Jess while she cried. Dean came back and sat down when Jess said

Jess _"Thanks for that"_ she said between sobs

Dean _"No probs"_

Dean's stuttering happened only every once in a while now or when he was nervous.

Sam _"What are you thinking Dean, you got that look in your eyes"_

Dean _"I am so..so..sorry, this is my..my fa..fault"_

Jess _"How can this be your fault"_

Dean _"Shouldn't have co..come here shou…shouldn't have st..sta..stayed"_

Sam _"What are you on about Dean"_

Dean _"Call Miss…Missouri she will help me explain"_

Sam called Missouri and her and Bobby made their way to Stanford, they arrived two hours later having not been far away, once they were settled Dean started his story.

Dean _"It starts when Sam left for Stanford, Dad lost it completely and well I, I was just lost, didn't have Sam to look after anymore so didn't have anything to focus on, so I did what I always did, I hunted took care of dad made sure he ate although most of the food I got for him got thrown back at me, then about a week after Sam left dad disappeared for 3 days no note no call nothing there was no trace of him anywhere. I spent three sleepless days and nights searching for him and was just about to lose what little sanity I had left when he waltzes through the door stinking drunk, that's the first time he"_ here Dean couldn't go on and he looked at the floor couldn't bare look into his brothers eyes for fear he would see hatred for him there.

Sam _"Dean its ok, go on"_ he placed an encouraging hand on his arm as he said this.

Dean _"So when dad had sobered up he took one look at me and said we were leaving in half an hour, I packed up and followed dad we drove for hours can't really remember where we ended up I just remember we stopped at a ware house and dad went inside, by the time I entered dad was nowhere in sight, I scanned the room when I felt the needle Pearce my arm, when I came to I was tied to this alter thing, couldn't see too well to get all the inscriptions but that doesn't matter now, dad he uh, he uh"_

Sam _"Its ok Dean, just take your time, what did he do"_

Bobby _"Nothing he did to you will make us think any less of you"_

Dean _"He uh, he did things that I can't say can't describe, then he used magic on me, forced me to drink these potions, then I started to change, I found I could do stuff small stuff at first I managed to with my uh mind undo the bindings that held me to the altar, I had just managed to stand when dad got back, god he was so mad, I didn't think I would survive the beating, I managed to get away got as far as Bobby's but he found me and took me back."_

Bobby _"Why didn't you tell me"_

Dean _"Didn't want to risk you getting hurt, so I found myself back on that damned alter, having god know what forced down my throat when I refused to drink the stuff he injected it into me, then he brought demons into the room, and I found I can counteract their power, but the power within me was starting to gain control so I shut down and tried to wall it up, but it takes so much energy, I'm not me anymore, I'm a hunt dad turned me into something we hunt"_

Sam _"You are not something we hunt this was something that was done to you it's not your fault"_

Jess _"It doesn't explain how my mum and dad going missing is your fault"_

Dean _"I know who has them its dad, he will call in a while and trade me for them, I am sorry to put you through this but I will get your parents back to you, even if it means giving myself to dad"_

Jess _"You will do no such thing, it is not your fault"_

Missouri _"Why did you want me here"_

Dean _"So if Sam wanted you to you could tell him if I was lying or if I am still me"_

Sam _"I don't need Missouri for that, and you are still you this just proves it, and I know you wouldn't lie to me not about this"_

Bobby _"So what do we do know"_

Then the phone rang and Sam answered.

Sam _"Hello"_

John _"Put me on speaker"_

Sam did as he was told.

John _"Well who's there let me guess there will be Sam, Jess, Dean, Bobby and maybe Missouri"_

Dean _"Dad what do you want"_

John _"You know what I want now Jess's parents are fine and they will stay that way if you do as I say, you are to meet me at the abandoned warehouse at the edge of town in 1 hour Dean, and come alone, I see sense or hear anyone else and Jess's parents die, do you understand me"_

Dean _"Yes"_

John _"Yes what, come on you know better than that"_

Dean _"Yes sir"_ he said through gritted teeth.

With that John hung up, they all stared at each other.

Sam _"You are not going on your own"_

Bobby _"Don't have a choice he will know probably has a spell to let him know if he's alone or not"_

Dean _"Sam, Jess are you serious in wanting me to stay, if this is too much or you want me gone tell me now and I will go but if your serious I may have an idea"_

Jess _"I told you once and this is the last time you are staying Sam is staying and me and Sam are staying together, so what's this plan of yours"_

Dean _"Well with everything he did I do have a few tricks up my sleeve like I can hide you from any spell he has to detect you"_

Sam _"Just like when the demon tried to toss me against a wall and couldn't"_

Dean _"No one threatens my baby brother and gets away with it"_

Jess _"You're not stuttering anymore"_

Dean _"It's because I am not fighting the power inside"_

Missouri _"What can I do to help"_

Dean _"Keep me grounded, if I start to slip can you pull me out, I know it's a lot to ask if it's too much I understand"_

Missouri _"Of course I can honey no worries"_

Bobby _"So we better come up with a good attack plan"_

Meanwhile at the warehouse John is getting the altar ready for Dean's arrival.

Mrs Moore _"Why are you doing this"_

John _"To teach my son a lesson, he needs to learn to follow orders"_

Mr Moore _"He's your son not a soldier"_

John _"He is to me, and he will learn to respect my authority or I will just move onto Sam"_

Mrs Moore _"Dean will never allow you to harm his brother"_

John _"Your right which is why he will do what I tell him to, the threat of what I will do to his brother will keep him in check"_

Mr Moore _"Why, why would you want to harm your son"_

John _"I am not doing this to harm him I am doing it so he will be ready to face and kill the thing that took his mother away from him"_

Mrs Moore _"It's not worth destroying you son over, I am sure his mom wouldn't want this for him"_

John exploded at that _"You SHUT THE HELL UP do not presume to know what Mary would want"_ With that he stormed out of the warehouse, Jess's parents looked at each other.

Mrs Moore _"That poor boy"_

Mr Moore _"I hope they don't hand him over"_

Mrs Moore _"Have faith they will come up with something"_

Back at the apartment they were gearing up Sam and Bobby where showing Jess how to use a gun Dean was cleaning and checking the weapons and Missouri was making sure she had a good strong connection with Dean. Once they were all ready Dean turned to Sam and Jess and said _"You still have a chance to change your mind if you want"_

Jess and Sam _"No Way"_

Sam _"Get that idiotic thought out of your head"_

Jess _"Not gonna happen"_

Dean _"Ok then, let's shag ass"_

With that they all left the apartment plan in motion for their confrontation with John.


End file.
